The missions of the core are data collection and analyses, electrode fabrication and design, and electronics support. The consolidation of several functions into a single core and the assignment of the various required resources to this single core has lead to an increase in the responsibilities of the core, a diversity of personnel required to execute the mission of the core and a reasonable budget to meet these responsibilities. This core is essential to the efforts of Project which require extensive electrode, computer and electronic capabilities and a significant resource to Projects that routinely use this core for task- specific functions.